


Act Your Age

by chelseawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseawinchester/pseuds/chelseawinchester





	

Kisses on your neck from Dean woke you up. He was always doing little things like that, reminding you how much he loved you. When he was satisfied you were awake, he snuggled his face in your neck. His hot breath blew on your chest, warming you. The moment felt perfect–intimate, close…

“Hey guys, we should probably get going soon if we want to eat before talking to the police.” Sam was already up and ready to go, but you wanted to stay in bed with Dean for a little while longer.

Dean groaned loudly in your ear. “Sammy, you know just how to ruin a moment, don’t you?” Despite his unwillingness to move, he rolled out of bed.

You pulled the blankets over your head, wishing you could stay where you were all day, but unfortunately the world didn’t work that way. Monsters wouldn’t kill themselves.

With a sigh, you threw the bedspread toward the end of the bed, kicking the rest of it off your feet. You forced your feet to fall to the floor, each one landing with a thump, allowing yourself to sit up. Needing to brush your teeth, you stood and trudged toward the bathroom.

Despite seeing him walk up behind you in the mirror, you jumped when Dean tickled your sides. “Jeez, Dean, I’m trying to brush my teeth here!” Your mouth was full of toothpaste as you spoke, muffling your words.

“Scoot over.” He pushed you to the side, grabbing his toothbrush and hastily brushing his teeth. He filled the small cup next to the sink with water, gargling it. You only expected the sound to last a few seconds, but the noise kept going. You looked over at Dean, and a grin spread on his face as he gargled the water.

“You’re acting like a three year old.” Dean’s grin faded and he spit out the water. He looked like a hurt puppy when he glanced back at you. “An adorable three year old, but still a three year old,” you amended.

Dean smirked, placed a quick kiss on your mouth, and left the bathroom, presumably to change into something appropriate for going to breakfast. You shook your head at him, laughing to yourself. It was guaranteed that he would make you laugh early in the morning when you’d rather be in bed with him instead of being a responsible hunter. No matter how big of a dork he was (and probably because of it) you loved that man more than he could know.

Always feeling better when you started the day with clean skin, you washed your face before joining Dean and Sam in the main part of the room. You threw on one of Dean’s flannels and a pair of athletic shorts–you didn’t need to put on your fed outfit for breakfast. Slipping your feet into some flip-flops, you were ready to go.

“Sam, you go out to the car, Y/N and I will meet you there,” Dean said.

“Dude…”

“We’ll be out in like, ten seconds, alright? Get your mind out of the gutter.”

Giving Dean his best bitchface, Sam turned and walked out the door, leaving you standing there with your boyfriend. He suddenly stepped toward you and kissed you passionately, his lips covering yours, leaving you breathless when he broke away.

“Well,” you said, “I’m glad you’re not acting like a three year old anymore.”


End file.
